1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowboard binder and, more particularly, to a snowboard binder for removably securing a boot to a snowboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snowboarding is a recent popular leisure sport, in which a binder is used to removably mount snowboard boots on a snowboard. Normally, a user dismounts the boots from a snowboard to carry the snowboard around a skiing area, and mounting it on the snowboard by means of a binder in preparation for snowboarding.
FIG. 1 shows a snowboard binder according to the prior art. The snowboard binder has a frame fixed on a snowboard, a supporting member combined with the frame to support the rear part of a boot ankle, and several bands for removably fastening the boot to the frame and the supporting member.
The user must dismount his boots from the snowboard before riding a lift which carries the user to a starting point for snowboarding. After arriving at the starting point, he must again mount his boots on the snowboard. The mounting and dismounting of the snowboard boots are frequent and the binder of FIG. 1 causes the problem that it is inconvenient to the, user to mount or dismount the boots using this type of binder and also the bands are easily unfastened as the user snowboards.
Moreover, the user can selectively put his left foot or the right foot on the forepart of a snowboard according to the user's taste and preference. Therefore, a mount angle of a binder should be variable so that the binder can removably secure a boot to the snowboard while allowing a fine and convenient configuration of the angle of the binder.